


Reenactment

by kawaiikanai



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiikanai/pseuds/kawaiikanai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gets a little tipsy and decides to use some ideas he got while reading phanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reenactment

I sit down with my laptop, hitting the power button and hearing it hum to life as I set my almost empty glass of vodka mixture on my nightstand. I’ve been feeling out of it and bored all day, too rainy outside to go anywhere and no Dan at home to talk to. I haven’t even felt like any video games all day, which was weird. Then I saw the bottle of vodka sitting in the fridge when I’d gone for a snack and thought ‘why not?’ I’m not usually one for drinking, but it didn’t hurt once in a while and it may make the day go faster.

I bring Tumblr up on my laptop, already feeling my drink make my fingers feel funny as I type. After scrolling through my dash and reblogging a few things I decide to look up some funny things. Funny cat videos, maybe some good vines people have posted; all of them making me bust out laughing as I take my glass in hand again. I take another sip, sloshing it a bit and feeling the warming sensation crawl over me.

I haven’t checked my own tag in a while, have I? I type ‘AmazingPhil’ into the search bar as fast as my now uncoordinated digits will let me and hit search. I come across some cool looking edited pictures and fan art of myself, which makes me smile as I click like on a few of them.

I down the rest of my drink in a few gulps before setting it back on my nightstand, accidentally slamming it down. I keep scrolling, my fingers bringing me past picture after picture until I see a very long text post. Is it a rant or something? Upon further inspection I see that it’s a story someone has written about Dan and I. Is this one of those ‘Phanfictions’ some of our fans write? I thought people usually didn’t put our names as one of the tags on these things.

I’ve never really understood why some fans write or read these. Are they really that good? I bite my lip, playing with one of the peeling stickers on my laptop while I debate my next move. Should I read it? I hear so much about them; good and bad. My brain is too fuzzy right now to be making these kinds of decisions.

I guess it couldn’t hurt, right? I’ve come across some pretty weird things on the internet; I doubt this could be really bad.

I finally click the read more link and am brought to a blog with a classy, floral theme and soft classical music playing in the background. This person seems nice. I skip over the summery and go right into reading. The beginning sounds like any other day for me and Dan; it being from Dan’s point of view as he went about his day with me. It’s amazing what details the fans know about our flat and our habits. I guess when your life is an open book some people even read the fine print.

The Phil in the story is just like me. It’s weird, like reading a diary entry about a day I’ve forgotten. All though it’s interesting for me to read, I don’t see why other people may like this so much. Suddenly, the Phil in the story throws Dan against a wall. Are they having a fight? They seemed fine a few sentences ago; what happened? I sit up a bit, glancing back through and making sure I didn’t miss anything before continuing.

‘Phil pressed himself into me, rutting his hip against mine as he bit at my-‘

Oh, God… I clap my hand over my mouth, not believing what I’m reading. I’ve never done any of that stuff! I’m not usually that… forceful with Dan. Well, what am I saying; me and Dan have never… Not that I haven’t wanted to…

Dan is adorable in every way; his pouty lips, soft skin, and round, innocent eyes. He’s never made any inclination that he likes me in that way, so I’ve never wanted to push him. I wouldn’t even know what to do! Every time I thought of him that way it was just me imagining him naked; which is really sexy enough as it is. I’m so awkward and shy, even with my best friend I wouldn’t know how to act.

The Dan in the story seems so much like the real Dan. I wonder if the real Dan would react the same way this Dan does. Would he like me if I was more… aggressive? Is that what I need to do?

I read on, things in the Phanfic getting heavy and starting to make their way to the bedroom. It’s not fair. The Phil in the story is much hotter than me. I don’t think I could be like that. Clothes start coming off and I can feel my jeans tightening. I can’t believe I’m doing this. I’m getting turned on by reading a story involving myself and my best friend. I guess it’s not much different than thinking about it myself; it’s just odd knowing someone else thought of all this as well.

‘Story Phil’ is getting really rough now, pinning Dan down to the bed. Dan always likes to be in control of everything, but ‘Story Dan’ seems to love how ‘Story Phil’ is treating him. He keeps thinking about how sexy ‘Story Phil’ looks when he’s like that, how he loves when ‘Story Phil’ is in control.

Maybe… real Dan would like that, too? I keep reading more, feeling my face get hot, embarrassed to even be reading this but I can’t stop now. I keep telling myself that this is ridiculous, that it’d never work and that I shouldn’t listen to my own mind; but as I read deeper and deeper into the story the more it seems feasible. I can’t help but start to palm myself through my jeans, my head still slightly buzzing and my body tingling. These stories are a lot more intense than I ever thought they’d be.

I hear the front door open and close and a shock runs down my spine. Dan’s home. Should I try? Should I really try this? I have to know. I could blame it on the alcohol if things don’t go as planned.

I quickly save the page to finish reading later and I shut off the laptop. I stand up, a little wobbly at first, and make my way towards our front door.

Dan is just getting his shoes off, leaning against the wall with one hand for support. He looks so hot, his fringe covering his eyes as he’s looking down. That’s it. I have to do this now, while I’m still prepared to do it.

Dan looks up when he hears my approach and greets me with a smile. “Hey, Phil. The rain’s finally started to settle down a bit out there.” He informs me, “What’d you do all day?”

I don’t reply, instead getting to the bottom of the stairs and bridging the gap between us, grabbing his shoulders and backing him into the wall, just like in the story. His eyes go wide as I press myself against him. “Phil, what-“ I cut him off by smashing my lips to his. It’s a move I never dreamed of making, but the liquid courage in my veins and all sorts of ideas running in my head are making me able to finally do this.

Dan doesn’t respond at first, making me worry. Did I mess up? Did I go too far; getting a silly idea from a stupid story? How dumb was I? After a few seconds I feel his body relax against mine, returning my kiss fully and I smile into it. I grind my hip against him, still only half erect but knowing my pants are tight enough for him to feel it. He moans lightly into my mouth, now opening and letting my tongue twirl around his.

His hands finally find a place at my sides, gripping my shirt and pulling me towards him. I suck at his tongue once, earning another moan before moving to his jaw and then his neck. He’d confided in me once that it was one of his weakest points and I’ve since then wanted to bury my face in it, nuzzling and biting. I nip at it now, making his hand fly to the back of my head with a gasp. “Phil,” he says, breathlessly, “why now?”

This was very abrupt of me, never telling him of my feelings then suddenly coming on to him like this. I never knew how to go about confessing. I’d always felt too nervous, thinking he’d reject me and I’d ruin our friendship. Now, with my mind in a mess and body numbed, I guess throwing caution to the wind was the right way to go.

“I couldn’t keep it in any longer,” I tell him in between nibbles and kisses, leaving a trail of love bites down his collar, “I need you, Dan.”

Hearing me say that seemed to flip a switch in him; confirming this was indeed happening. He hitches his leg up onto my hip and I grab his thigh, gaining better position and feeling his now bulging jeans against mine. “I need you, too, Phil.” He groans, feeling the vibration in his throat against my lips. “I have since I first saw your videos. You were so sexy.”

I wanted to ask what about my videos now; but I know the answer. My videos now are a lot tamer compared to what they use to be. If I knew he liked them, or me for that matter, in that way I think some of my videos would be different now.

I look at him, his eyes half lidded in lust and biting his lip. “So, do you like me most like this?” I wonder.

“I like you all the time,” he pauses to lick his bottom lip, while inside my heart is swelling at his confession. “But when I imagined us together, I just-“ he seemed to realize what he just said and his face goes red, embarrassed by his fumble.

I smirk, loving how adorable he looks right now and excited to know he does really like me. “You’ve imagined us doing this?”

He looks away, covering his mouth with his hand, “Yes…”

My hand not holding his thigh reaches around to grip his ass, getting a good handful of it only covered by his thin boxer briefs thanks to his sagging jeans. It’s warm and inviting, making me want to smack it.

Woah. I don’t usually think like that. I must be really slipping into this aggressive side of me. I kind of like it compared to my usual happy-go-lucky self. I hear him moan into his hand and I stare into him, eyes burning into his, “What exactly did you imagine?”

I want to know every thought that’s ran through his mind about us and do all of it. I want to hear every cute sound and see every sexy face. I want to do everything to him and make him call my name as I do it.

He says something, mumbling into his hand again and I let go of his thigh to pin his hand to the wall, fingers tightly intertwining with his. “I can’t hear you, Dan.” I tease, bringing my voice down low, “Say it again.”

He gulps and lets out a shaky breath. “J-just fucking.” He starts, then looks at me, my brow knit together in simulated anger, eyes scanning him all over. He straightens up a bit, wrapping his leg around me more securely. “I dreamed of you fucking me. Dominating me. I want to be yours.”

His words go straight to my cock, it twitching in response. I grab his face, making his mouth open as I explore it with my tongue. After a moment I break us apart, pulling away. “Bedroom. Now.”

It sounded so weird hearing this bossy attitude come from my voice, but it worked; Dan jogging up the stairs and down the hall with me at his heels. As soon as he’s inside his room he flings his shirt off, tossing it aside and I do the same.

He crawls onto the bed and I can’t help but spank his ass that he’s unintentionally wiggling at me. He cries out, half of it muffled as he presses his face into the bed. He doesn’t tell me to stop; on the contrary he sways his hips a bit, peeking back at me from over the sheets. How can someone be so cute and sexy at the same time?

I tug at his pants, helping slip them off his legs and tossing them in the same general direction as our shirts. He keeps his ass in the air and I just want to take it now, but also liking him being sexily playful like this. It makes me want to tease him like crazy. I smack at him again, getting more surface now that his pants are out of the way and this time he whines, his noises sounding like music to my ears.

I climb on to the bed behind him, undoing my belt and pant, feeling the relief of my cock being unrestricted. He tenses, probably thinking another spank is coming but I instead hold his hips in place and lean down to bite his ass cheek. He lets out a some-what girlish sound and I smirk, finding it funny. My fingers slip into the waistband of his underwear and I start to pull them down painstakingly slow, making his wiggle again as if to tell me to hurry up.

“Eager, are we?” I tease and all he does is whine, seeming beyond words now. I know how to make him talk, though. I throw his boxers off to the side of the bed before firming my grip on his ass, spreading him. He was already clenching at the air.

I flatten my tongue against him and make a long, slow stroke up, his spine curving as I do so. I prod at him, muscle against muscle as I go deeper into him, clenching around me. He turns his head from out of the bed, letting his moans escape into the room. I push my tongue in as far as it will go, licking at the walls as I flick in and out.

He’s practically writhing in my grip, toes curling and hips bucking into my face. For a moment I hold still, letting him basically use my tongue, but after a while I hold his hips still and stop my licking, admiring his red and puckering asshole. He whines, rocking his hips again. “Hmm?” I feign cluelessness.

“More.” He says, a child demanding sweets.

I spank him again, sitting back on my heels and stroking my length, slicking it with my own precum. “What do you need more of?”

“You, Phil.” He says, fists clenching as he watches me touch myself, “I need you inside me. Filling me up.”

I wait no longer, lining up at his entrance and pressing in. I go slow, giving him time to adjust but he’s also pushing back onto me, making me match his moans. I sink in all the way until even the base of my dick disappears inside him. I lean forward, placing kisses on his shoulder blades. He shivers, goose bumps raising on his skin. “Move already, damn it.”

I pull out slowly then slam back in, Dan gasping out a ‘Fuck!’ and pushing his face into the bed again. “Behave.” I smirk. I pull out again but this time thrusting back in slower, gentler. I grab both of his hands up by his head and steady myself as I pump in and out, varying my pace from time to time and surprising him with a few quick thrusts or making him let out elongated moans as I draw out slowly.

This feels so right; so good. I should have told him my feeling from the get-go. I should have been more demanding like this. Dan really does love this. I never would have guessed from his usually collected demeanor and commanding attitude. It’s not like we talked about sex with each other often. I guess we will be now.

I let go of his hands and pull out for a second. I flip him over, pulling his legs up over my shoulders. I thrust back in and Dan covers his mouth again stifling a yelp. I grab his wrists and hold them down at his sides, using them as leverage to pull him into me, going harder now. “Don’t you dare cover up those noises.”

His mouth is agape, breathing heavily. “I-it’s embarrassing.”

“It’s sexy.” I assure him.

He bites at his lip, but as I slow my pace again, pressing in deep, he lets out a moan. I do it again and he moans louder, just the sound of him driving me wild. “Promise to be good?”

He nods furiously and I let go of his wrists, one hand going to his hip and digging my nails in, the other going to his cock. He gasps at my touch, hands twitching at not knowing what to do before clinging to the sheets again. I pump him in time with my own thrusts, his dick hot in my hands.

“Phil, god, I’m close.” Hands running through his hair, his face and chest a sweaty mess. He’s gorgeous. I nip at his leg resting on my shoulder, knowing I’m close as well. I let his legs go down to my waist so I can more easily lean down to him, taking him into another passionate kiss.

I must have moved into the right angle cause his breath catches, a look of shock on his face and I know I’ve hit his sweet spot. I bear down into him again and again, his fingers clawing into my back and his face frozen in a silent scream. A few more pumps and he comes undone in my hands, and all over his stomach. I soon follow, the look of utter bliss on his face too much for me. I ride out my orgasm, slowing down and catching my breath before pulling out of him. I collapse next to him on the bed, looking up at him covering his eyes with his arm and breathing deeply.

We both lie there for a bit before I scoot closer to him, resting my head in the crook of his arm. He looks down at me and rolls to his side, brushing the back of his hand on my cheek. I smile up at him, my tongue poking out between my teeth.

“You’re back to your adorable self.” He points out.

I blush, letting his words sink in. He thinks I’m adorable. Has he always thought that and was just too scared to say like I was? “You were cute just now, too.”

He laughs, blushing slightly. “I’ve never seen you like that before.”

“Let’s just say I had some inspiration.” I nuzzle up into his neck, breathing in his after-sex smell. “But I think I could be like that more often if I get to hear your sexy noises again.”

He nods, his chin brushing against my hair. “I think I can allow that.” He jokes.

It’s cute how he thinks he’s the one to allow this to continue. If I’m going to keep making him emit all his lovable little noises, I’m going to have to do some more research.


End file.
